Now We Are One
by illigitimate luv child
Summary: A oneshot featuring Mina and the Count. Follows Mina's thoughts through the changes she takes to be with her count.


**Author's Note: **Well, this is just a oneshot story about Mina and the Count. Inspired by the Dracula movie starring Gary Oldman and Winona Ryder. R&R, wanna know what you guys think, but bear in mind it's not some of my best work.

**Disclaimer:**The original dracula story belongs to Bram Stoker. And yeah, that's about it really.

* * *

He took her hand in his. Her friend, her prince, her love. All thoughts of Jonathon had long since departed her mind and conscience. Mina's head was filled of thoughts of elopement and life with her prince.

"Come with me." The count pleaded.

Mina hesitated. Everyone had risked their lives to save her from the count. And running away with him was how she was to repay them for that sacrifice? But her love for the count was deep and true. Why should they be separated?

Mina ran her slender fingers through his long dark hair, before her hand caressed his face. He shivered, and looked up at her, with dark chocolate eyes that seemed to melt whenever he looked into her eyes. Mina, seated on the side of her bed, looked away from him.

"Come with me." The count repeated, the pleading in his voice growing ever more apparent each time he spoke.

Mina looked up at him, tears had welled up in her eyes. The count put his hand to the side of her face and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"My love for you is never ending, you are my life, my love, my happiness. Without you darkness breaks upon my heart like a wave crashing upon a shore during a storm." The count told her earnestly. Mina looked away from him, and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

"I love you my Prince..." Mina told him, not meeting his gaze. She slowly lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes.. "And I am ready to join you... I want to join you."

The count's expression was not readable, but his eyes were dancing and Mina could tell he was happy. His hand moved onto his shoulder.

"I love you also, my precious Mina." The count replied, smiling his debonair smile.

Mina turned to face him, her hand moved slowly up his chest to his shoulder. She leant in and her lips found his. Their kiss continued as his hands explored her outline, tracing from her hips along her back to her neck. Fingers found their way to Mina's hair, tied neatly in a bun, and gently he undid the tie holding it in place. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Their tongues danced lightly upon one another. Mina arched her back into him. The count held her closer than ever before. One hand on her back, one resting on the back of her neck. She felt goosebumps appear along her arms at his touch and enjoyed the experience.

The count pulled away from her kisses and brushed his lips upon her neck.

"My darling, once you join me, there is no turning back, you cannot have the life you once did. Are you willing to give all this up for me? I'm..." He spoke softly into her neck, his breath warm against it. Mina became confused at him trailing off.

"What is it you wish to say my love?" Mina asked.

The count hesitated before replying.

"Are you willing to give it up for someone like me? I'm... a monster." The count replied, his hands falling from her body.

"You're the man I love and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, and only you." Mina replied earnestly, holding his head up so she looked him in the eyes.

"I can't let you do this. I love you too much to see you taken away from everything you hold dear." The count replied, his eyes appearing watery.

"All I need is you." Mina told him. She kissed him again, as passionately as before. Their lips parted as the count moved his mouth to Mina's neck. His pupils dilated to cover the iris, and sharp fangs grew from his eye teeth. The count kissed her neck before sinking his fangs into the flesh of Mina's neck. The count's teeth retracted and red liquid spilled from the wound. The count kissed her neck, and licked the blood as he did so.

Mina closed her eyes. She felt her eye teeth grow long and sharp. She embraced the change, although it scared her, but the knowledge that it would bring her closer to her love.

The count turned and looked at her.

"Now we are one."


End file.
